Trust me: Lee and Oc
by anime fan gurl 622
Summary: Ayame's old friend comes and stays with her and Lee...but there is a problem...Ayame's old friend is her old boyfriend, who is trying to rekindle the romance. Can Lee be able to keep the love of his life or will he lose her for good? I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hands off she is mine! **_

_**Chapter 1: "Can my friend stay with us for a little bit, love."**_

Lee tossed and turned in his and Ayame's king sized bed. While Lee was tossing and turning he was also mrumuring something along the lines of "She belongs to me", "She is all mine" and "I will never give her up in a millions of years".

Lee turned one more time to throw an arm around his wife, Ayame's, of one year, waist and pull her closer. But there was something wrong. Ayame was not in bed right next to him. As soon as his arm hit the bed kind of hard his eyes shot open in horred to find him alone in the bed. He sat up and looked around their large room.

Everything is still in tacked. Pictures of them was still on Ayame's dresser, standing up against the wall on the right side of the room. Lee's dresser is on the left side of the room. One was filled up with his famous green spendex. Can you guess what the color of that dresser is. If you guess green, you are right. The other one was brown and it matches Ayame's dresser. In the brown one Ayame had put regular clothes in it. Just like, pants, shorts, short sleeves shirt, and long sleeves, and clothes like that. Ayame loves it when Lee wears his green spandex around the house but loves it even more when he wears normal clothes outside. Usually Lee would not do such a thing. But he really loves his wife to death and would do whatever it takes to make and keep her happy and keep her with him.

Well, anyway, Nothing in the room was disturbt, everything was as they were when he and Ayame went to bed last night after they....after they had some 'fun'. Everything was in the extact some place except for a red cell phone, that belonged to Ayame, on the end table that was next to Ayame's side of the bed. Wierd, well no, but in this case yeah Ayame likes to keep her cell phone off and plunged in, so that way the battery will not die often. She also believed that using a cell phone when there was a phone in the house is just plain stupid. Along with her, she always made Lee turn off his cell phone. She never liked the phone to be plunged in in their bedroom just in case of...well let's just say just in case.

_'Why is Ayame's cell phone in our bedroom'_ Lee thought curiosity while getting out of bed on Ayame's side and grabbing ahold of her cell phone.

Lee started to get worried a bit. He went straight to their bathroom. But before he did that he walked over to their closet and opened it in order to grabbed one of his robes. Then he procceeded to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door. "Ayame?"

No answer.

He knocked again. "Ayame?...Sweet heart are you in there?...Are you okay love?"

Again no answer.

Lee gently turned the door konb to the bathroom and opened the door to sadly see nothing but the tiolet, sink,bathtube, hmper, towels, and a trashcan. Anything that belonged inside a bathroom. Everything except for Ayame.

_'Oh my goodness...Where did the love of my life go?' _He thought walking down the wide hallway to the large living room which constant of a large couch, love sofa, coffee table three end tables, flat screen T.V, DVD player, VCR player, Wii, playstation 1 and 2. Lee started to get more worried, he had actually started to get a little anger.

_'Calm down Lee, There is probably a lagic reason for all this she probably eating a late night snack.'_ Lee thought as he walked out of the living room through the dinning room.

_'.....Ok now I'm mad where the hell is Ayame.'_ Lee thought angrily as he walked into the kitchen to see everything but no Ayame.

Lee then started to get mad. He did not know where the hell Ayame was and he was scared half to death, he started to think that somebody busted into the house and kidnapped Ayame.

'How can that be we were lying right next to her if somebody took her we would have know it.' Lee's inner argued. Lee just ignored his inner.

Lee stomped back to his bedroom hoping that he can find some kind of clue to Ayame's where abouts.

"Ayame!" Lee shouted just in case he missed something or forgot to check someplace for the love os his wife.

"I'm on the balcony Lee!" Ayame shouted back into the house.

'Told you?' Lee's inner stated.

'Shut up!' Lee argued with his inner.

Lee then grinned (Like how the grinch does in how the grinch stole christmas). He then procceeded to walk onto the balcony still grinning but then his grin turned into a frown when he saw Ayame's sad face expression.

"Ayame! My love...How did that frown get on my wife's sexy face? What's wrong?" Lee asked walking up to Ayame and put his arms around his waist.

"Nothing?"

"That frown says it is not nothing!"

"Ok Lee...you see my friend is coming to Konoha and they do not have any place to stay."

"Say no more. Love. Your friend shall stay with us."

"Lee?"

"Your friend is stay withus and that's final."

"But Lee there is something you need to know about my Friend you see-"

"No Ayame! Do not tell me anything about your friend let it be a surprise." Lee stated and then walked back inside.

'Oh turst my Lee it is going to be a surprise.' Ayame thought before she then followed Lee and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust Me

Chapter 2: Who are you?

Lee was at the ramen shop with Naruto eating...can you guessed. Yep, Ramen ...of course!

"So Naruto how is things with you and Hinata?" Lee asked.

"Good! How about you and Ayame?"

"Same old, same old!" Lee said with a frown on his face. Naruto literally dropped his chopsticks.

"Lee are you okay?" Naruto asked a little bit worried.

"Of course why would I not be?"

"You are usually happy! And ever single time when somebody asks you about you and Ayame you go on and on for couples of hours."

"Oh...yeah! It is just that Ayame's old friend is going to staying with us for about a month or two."

"And you are worried about that."

"Well...yeah...I mean this friend and Ayame known each other for a long time she is going to know more about Ayame then I would and if she does not like me she can always convince my love life me....And trust me Naruto I can not imgained life without her because Ayame is me life."

"Wow...I did not know that you worried about things like that."

"Well I do Naruto."

"What time is this girl is comeing and when." Naruto asked.

"Today at noon."

"Oh then I'll talk to you later."

"Why? Naruto?"

"Cause it is 12:30pm."

"Oh...Crap! Ayame does not like it when I am not. Ayame is so going to kill me."

'Good luck Lee. You are going to need it when you meet your wife's friend.' Naruto thought as Lee walked to his home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame heard a knock at the front door. So, she got up from the kitchen table in order to get the door.

He, Greg, Ayame's old friend, Ayame's old boyfriend was at the door and come in as soon as Ayame finally opened the door.

He put his bags on the kitchen floor and then followed Ayame, who was wearing sweat pants a long t-shirt that she brought for Lee, into the living room and sat right next to her.

Rubbing his hands on Ayame's leg. She grabbed and moved his wrist away from her.

"I'm married." Ayame whispered in Greg's ear, making him pull away and frown at Ayame.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayame it is so good to see you once again." Lee heard a male's voice coming from his and Ayame's house.

Lee opened the door to see men's clothing and men's suitcases and a skatebored. Lee started to have a sinking feeling that Ayame's friend is not a girl like he had thought at frist but a men.

Lee suddenly began to get very,very possive of his wife, the love of his wife.

"Ayame?"

"I'm in the living room, babe." Ayame screamed from the living room.

Lee walked in the Living room to see his wife sitting on the couch next to a man who was wearing the new outfit that, was in stores, Ayame was aleast trying to get him to try on before he left for his five hour mission this morning.

Ayame looked up and got up to walk over to Lee to kiss him on the lips.

"How was your mission."

"Easy...but with Naruto he was making it harded."

"Well...that is ok....Cause you are home with me now!" Ayame said Kissing Lee again only this time only a little bit longer.

"What happened to the clothes that I wanted you to wear this morning."

"I had a mission today, You know that I like to wear my spandex on mission."

"."

Greg coughed behind them on the sofa.

"Oh yeah. Baby this is my old friend Greg. Greg this is my husband Lee," Ayame said pointing back and forth between Lee and Greg.

"Hi Greg it is really nice to meet you."

"Hi Lee."

Ayame had a worried look on her face as Lee and Greg shook hands.

"You are Ayame's old friend." Lee asked.

"Yeah!" Greg answered.

"How long are you going to be stay with us?"

"Oh for about a month in a half."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At About 10 p.m.

Lee and Ayame was in their bedroom getting ready for bed. Dinner was just as slient as it is now for Lee. Ayame and Greg was talking about old time the whole time. Lee was happy that Ayame was happy but what he was not happy about was that Ayame's old friend was a men.

Lee looked over to Ayame who was brushing her hair and said, "Why the hell did you not tell me?" a little bit angrily.

Ayame stopped and turned around and looked at her husband. "I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know Ayame. It couldn't have slipped your mind that this guy a your old-"

"Boyfriend." Ayame said cutting off Lee.

"What the hell." Lee practically yelled.

"Greg is not my old friend but my old boyfriend." She took a deep breath. "Lee do you remember that guy who took things to far with me and tried to make me marry him."

"And you mean to tell me that you could not tell me who the hell he really is." Lee yelled.

This surprised Ayame because Lee had never really yelled at her before.

Lee just fell backwards onto the bed.

Ayame got up from her seat and went to lye right next to Lee, who had just put his head on the pillow and and his feet at the end of the bed. Ayame put her head on his shoulder and her right leg inserted itself between his legs. She then started to run her finger up and down his chest.

"Ayame" Lee moaned. He always did love it when ever she did this.

"Would you like a massage?"

"Go get the oil, Love!"

"I'll be right back!" Ayame said and kissed him then went to get the oil."


End file.
